


Photographs

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Photographs</p>
    </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Photographs

**Title:** Photographs

 **Author:** Jen (aka Storm)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Pairings:** Jack/Gwen. Possible hints of others

 **Summary:** Jack's thoughts after the wedding of Gwen and Rhys

 **Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.

 **Spoilers:** The wedding episode, possible mentions of other series 2 episodes, but nothing worth worrying about

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood and its characters don't belong to me. They never have and never will. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

 **Author's Notes:** A one off thought I had after the wedding episode in Torchwood. I am still in denial and think Gwen should have married Jack and not Rhys. Anyway let me know what you think. If you like it I will add more when I get chance.

All comments, questions and complaints in a review please. Pretty please?

...

 **Photographs**

I'm sitting at my desk looking through some of the photo's I've just retrieved from my locked box. A box that no one knows about. It's days like today, that remind me that I'm not from this time. That  
everything changes.

Unfolding one of the worn photos I stare at it intently, burning the image into my mind. I run a finger carefully around the outlines of the people on the page, wondering how it can be true.

I'm mean sure, these photo's are from over 3000 years in the future, and a lot can change in that time, but how is it possible. How can I be sitting here in the 21st century looking at a photo from the 51st century knowing what I do. Knowing that the photo in my hand contains me and a person from this time on our wedding day, who holds no place in the future.

I've looked at these photo's before, and always wondered how much the Time Agency had actually erased from my memories. How much of what I know now is actually the truth. This box is the only thing that remains from my old life. Just this and fragmented memories.

I place the photo carefully back into the box, giving it a lingering glance, and then I unfold the note that was tucked between it.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I can't explain how or why, but after today you won't see me for a very long time. You will not remember me or anything about our past. Please don't attempt to find me. You will simply make it harder for both of us. I just want to let you know I love you with all my heart, no matter where our paths take us. Maybe some day we will meet again. Until then this is good bye._

Love Always

Gwen.

A tear runs down my face unnoticed at first, until I swipe it away with the sleave of my shirt. The words of the letter echoing in my mind. Could it be that after all these years that I've finally found my lost love, only to have her snatched away from me, right under my nose? There is definitely a strong resemblance, I just can't believe it's taken me so long to realize it and now I'm too late.

I've never shared this with anyone, but my brother Gray was not the only reason I came back in time. Sure, I've been looking for him ever since I let go of his hand on that tragic day, but it's another tragic event that bought me back. I enlisted the help of a young girl from the 51st century when I finished school, to help me search for my long lost brother. I don't know why, but I could not and can not escape the feeling that somehow he's still alive somehow, reaching out for help and so too is the girl who helped me on my quest.

I carefully fold up the note and place it back into the box to rest securely hidden beneath the photograph. I lock the box and hide it where I usually do, safe from prying eyes. Wiping away the last of my tears, I get up and return to the main section of the hub, thinking about the events of the day and the things I am now sure of. Only time will tell what will become of me and the people I care about, and so I must wait and let things take there natural course. One day I will find my lost memories and those who mean so much to me, but like yesterday and the day before, today is not that day.

To Be Continued.


End file.
